My pixie, My angel, My Alice
by aleigh-cullen
Summary: This is just a little love story about Alice and Jasper. Jasper is trying to surpirse Alice, but will it work or will it all crumble? I hope you read and enjoy and review! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Here, is my newest story. I've actually been working on it for a while but finally decided to start posting. It is a story about Alice and Jasper as you can tell from the title. I do hope you read it and enjoy and even review! **

_Disclaimer: _

_Me:Do I have to?_

_All Cullens: YES!!!!_

_Me:But..but...why?!?!?!_

_Emmett:Because it's not yours._

_Me: But I know it and treat it as though._

_Esme: Sorry dear, it doesn't work that way._

_Me:It should!_

_Rosalie:Oh my god, just say it already so we can leave!!!!!_

_Me:(with tears in eyes and head down) I don't own anything Twilight, characters included they belong to Stephenie Meyer(said in a whisper)_

_Alice:I don't think they heard you._

_Me:Oh well. I'm not repeating it! You can't make me!_

_Jasper:Well technically we could._

_Me:(growls and looks menacingly)_

_Jasper:(cowers behind Alice)_

* * *

She's just so perfect. I don't know who I would be without Alice. I still can't believe she is mine. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'm glad I did.

She saved me, she gave me a reason to be something other than a monster. I know it sounds cliche but it's the truth. She saved me from going back to Maria and continuing to drink human blood.

She brought me here, to the Cullens, to my family. I own everything I have and everything I am to her. My family, my happiness and the feeling of completeness when I'm around her.

I'm up in our room, looking out of the window at my family.

Everyone besides Rosalie is gathered around Bella. Ahh Bella the only person that can get away with anything, she is truly special to this family especially to Edward and Alice.

The way Edward looks at her is the look of pure love the look of happiness, the look I get when I look at Alice. Whenever Bella is around the love that radiates off of him is enormous. He has found in Bella what I found in Alice, a savior and lover.

Oh good gracious, now I over hear my angel trying to convince Bella to let her take her shopping, saying she needs to go. To Alice shopping is a nesecity not a want. I swear she could shop forever and would.

Hmm.......maybe I should give her something to shop for. I'll have to have Edward's and Rosalie's help, though. I'll also have to be very sneaky, it's almost impossible to get it past her. It will be worth the work though.

"Rose, can you come in here for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Jasper, what do you need?" She asked. This was the only time I could do this, Alice was with Edward hunting and I told her to please not look into the future. She said okay but she gets curious.

"I need your help planning something for Alice." I said keeping my voice hushed even though there was no need to.

"What do you need me to do?" Rose asked with excitment in her voice and a smile on her face, she loved it when I tried to surprise Alice. "All I need you to do is take her to do her favorite thing."

"Shopping." We both said at the same time and laughed. "Just make sure to buy certain things and make sure she packs them please." I said. "Sure, I can't wait. Anything else?"

"No that's all." I said as she turned to walk out of the room. "Oh and Rose." She stopped and tilted her head, her eyes were questioning so I continued. "Thanks." She smiled then swept out of the room, probably going to find Emmett.

All there was left to do was pack and then get there. Thanks to Edward we were traveling in style. He was letting me borrow the Aston Martin. God bless my brother, without him I wouldn't have been able to do any of this.

* * *

**First of all, yes I do realize how weird and stupid my disclaimer was. But I was bored and felt like it, I am sorry if you did not enjoy it. I do hope you enjoyed the story and that you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally have a more than one-shot story! You all should be happy for me, I know I am. **

**Now to the actual story. This is where the trip truly begins. It's not much and not the best I know for sure but I'm proud of my story. I do hope you read and enjoy and maybe just maybe review(nudge nudge; hint hint)**

_Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters fromTwilight they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I also do not own Mall of a America, I have no clue who owns that. This is a very sad day realizing I own nothing. =(_

* * *

I walked into our room, but what I saw made me chuckle. Alice had her ipod and was dancing around at vampire speed while packing. I just stood there silently watching.

A smile spread across my face when I felt the the anxiousness radiating off of her. She stopped, I thought she saw me but she was holding up two dresses. Of course.

One was a yellow and about knee-length the other a deep purple one that looked like it would go about an inch past her knees. She cocked her head and I could feel frustration coming off her. I walked over silently, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I bent down and kissed her neck. She jumped a little but then turned around and pulled me down and kissed me passionetly on the lips.

When she finally pulled away, she held up the dresses. "The purple one, darlin', it's my favorite color on you." I said, not really paying attention to the dresses but more her face. "Really? Well, then maybe I should take the yellow one." She giggled as she threw the yellow dress over her shoulder and gently placed the purple one in her bag.

Forty five minutes laster, she was _finally_ ready to go. My little pixie packs everything but the kitchen sink, but I love her anyway.

Alice was standing there when I came back from taking my bag down stairs. She was counting her bags, I walked up next to her then I picked her up bridal style and started down stairs. "Hey! I was counting those!" She said with mock madness, giggling at the end. I sat her down in the passenger seat and ran upstairs to get her _eight _bags, luckily I had vampire strength to carry them all. I was back down in a flash.

Surprisingly everyone was on the front porch, preparing to say their good-byes. As we drove off Rosalie and Edward had the biggest knowing smiles on their faces.

Once we got on the highway I plugged up the radar detector. I'm not as gifted Edward I can't speed and know when a cop is around.

Alice hit her favorite station, the station that played everything new and old. She settled into the seat and closed her eyes, content. Even though I prefer the older country and a little classic music, my angel prefered a mix between everything. I let her listen to her music just to see the smile on her face. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed, she looked like she were sleeping if it was only possible. The only thing that would signal otherwise was she was playing the beat out with her fingers on her leg.

We had been in the car for about 18 hours. Talking, nothing in particular just about everything. I just loved to head her voice and her trilling laugh that filled the whole car. The happiness coming off of her was enormous.

We were in St. Paul, Minnesota. We're stopping here for the night to relax. When she realized where we were she perked up.

"Hey, Jazzy?" She asked using her nickname for me, Emmett and Edward teased me about it but it sounded like perfection coming from her lips.

"Yes, darling?"

"How long are we staying here?" She said, and I already knew why, we were very close to Mall of America, her heaven.

"'Till tomorrow. But yes we can visit the mall." I said shaking my head and chuckling for she had started to jump up and down in her seat and clapping her hands. God, tomorrow was going to be a long day, but she is elated about it.

Once we got checked in we went to the elevator and when I hit the pent house Alice turned to me with questions in her topaz eyes. We may have the money but normally if we are only staying one night we just get a basic room. I just smiled because I knew what was coming.

When we got off and reached the big double doors, I covered Alice's eyes with my hand. I slowly opened the door to the beggining of what I knew would be a beautiful and magical night. I heard Alice gasp as I released my hand from her eyes and led her into the room.

* * *

**I know I know. It was short, please don't kill me for it. I hope you did enjoy it though and review! Remember little green button. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terribly sorry for not posting sooner. I want to thank all the people that have added me to favorite lists and reviewed, you truly brightened my day! Getting to the actual story here is the next chapter as I'm sure you realized I do hope to be getting the next one up very soon. I hope you read, enjoy and review!**

_Disclaimer:_

_Me-OH HALE YES!!!!!_

_Alice-What are you going on about?_

_Me-I own the Twilight Saga!!!!!!_

_Jasper-Umm, since when?_

_Me-Omg, how did you not know I won it in a contest._

_Alice-How did I not see that coming?!_

_Edward-Because sadly this beautiful girl does not own us._

_Jasper-Edward! I thought you were with Bella!!_

_Edward-I was, Aleigh's better. She doesn't whine as much and picked me from the start._

_Me-Awwwww I feel so loved._

_Alice-Umm, Edward?_

_Edward- Yes, Alice?_

_Alice-She's making you say this right?_

_Edward-Shhhhh, she'll hear you._

_Me-What are you two talking about?!_

_Alice and Edward-Nothing!_

_Jasper-Okay, that was werid anyway Aleigh you know you can't lie and say Twilight is yours._

_Me-Why not?!_

_Jasper-Because it's not true now tell the pretty people, who will hopefully review the truth._

_Me-Fine! I don't own Twilight, I just write stories. The true version belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer._

_Jasper-Can we leave now?_

_Me-NO! Never!_

_Alice-Oh look, Edwards' running away with Bella!(points in a direction)_

_Me-WHAT?! WHERE?! I'LL KILL HER!!(turns around)_

_(Jasper, Alice and Edward run for their lives the other way)_

_Me-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (starts crying and sits on the ground)_

* * *

The room was full of candles, they created a soft glow that cast over the entire room. Flowers also littered the room, but not just any Alice's favorite, lilacs. Even though we are vampires the smell is still intoxicating.

I was watching her, her eyes lit up even more each time she saw something new. She went to explore more dropping her purse as she went. I had a huge smile on my face from watching her surprise at it all as I turned to pay the bell hop.

I shut the door and turned to go find my little pixie when I was tackled forcefully to the ground landing with a loud thump.

She was on top of me smiling so big it looked like it hurt. I tried to lean up to kiss her but she pushed me down, her smile now turning into an evil grin. She leaned down and barely brushed her soft lucious lips on mine. I leaned up to get more of that sweet taste but she jumped off me giggling. She started to walk toward the bedroom without me but I caught her tiny hand. I kept telling myself to stayt on track but those big golden orbs of eyes and her angelic face were calling me, a call I could never resist. I let her pull me into the bedroom and down onto the bed. And from there I stopped thinking and just acted.

Don't get me wrong I love the way her hands feel in my hair and the way her body feels under my hands but I had other plans tonight.

I felt so horrible causing the hurt in her eyes when I pulled away so I quickly wrapped her small frame in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, darlin' I didn't mean it like that. It's just I have something planned and if we start I won't be able to stop." I whispered in her ear.

"Really there's more?" She asked with surprise while she laid her head on my chest.

"Yes, of course there's more. Only the best for you." I said letting my love for her leak into my voice.

"Well then let's go!" She said jumping up more excited to know I had something planned, another surprise.

"Okay, just follow the path." I said while laughing at her expression. She cocked her head and looked at me with questioning, but before she could ask I pointed to the rose petal path that led to our next destination. Her face lit up once again at more surprises.

One thing for sure Alice deffinately wasn't use to this many surprises especially all in one night. I loved the thought that I made her feel the way she is now and without my power.

She skipped off following the petals holding my hand and pulling me with her like she has so many times before. But yet I always do and always will follow my Alice.

"Jazzy? Jazz? Jasper?!" Alice was yelling at me with a worried tone to her sweet voice. When I focused I saw Alice was starting to panic and was waving her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry, honey. I got caught up in my thoughts." I said watching and feeling the worry drain from her.

"Oh, anyway come on I wanna see what you have oh so graciously planned." She said smiling a sweet gentle smile.

"Okay." I said and with that I picked her up bridal style and ran vampire speeld the rest of the way with Alice giggling all the while.

As I burst through the door Alice's laughter ceased. I heard her inhale a quick breath at the sight before her.

* * *

**Thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading!!!! And I promise if you review I will give you a hundred thank yous, literally. So go now, little green button below, yeah just click on that and type what you thought of it. Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize greatly to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter. My computer decided it was going to screw with me and get the blue screen of death and I have had no other chance to post yet until now. I am thankful for everyone that has read and kept up with my story and added to favorites list and even more so to the people who have reviewed. I do hope you forgive me and not chase me down with torches and pitchforks=). I also hope you read, enjoy and review(hint!) please and thank you! One last thing is I am sorry for how short this chapter is I do hope that I can update soon and yes I realize my disclaimer is probably longer than my story but I love it.**

_Disclaimer: _

_Alice: Jazz?_

_Jasper: Yes, darlin'?_

_Alice: Who owns us?_

_Jasper: Well, Stephenie Meyer does._

_Me:(runs through with my pack of cute and cuddily but very vicious bunnies and carry Jasper off)_

_Alice: Woah! What was that?! Jasper?!_

_Me(Walks in slowly and camly like nothing happened with the rest of the Cullens, besides Bella)_

_Edward: Where's Jasper, Alice?_

_Alice: Um, I have no idea.(looks down shamefully)_

_Rosalie: What Alice doesn't know something.(said with fake sarcasm)_

_Esme: (finally irretated by Rosalie's attitude) Aw, Rose just shut up!_

_Rose: (Shrinks back like she has been slapped)_

_Me:(grins like a idiot just because I'm with the Cullens)_

_Emmett: OMG! Is that a bunny?!_

_Carlisle: Why yes Emmett it is._

_Emmett: Eeek(trys to jump into Rosalie's arms but fails and hits the ground)_

_(everyone laughs)_

_Edward: Why are there bunnies near us though?_

_Alice: There not really near us but that girl, um her names Aleigh, over there._

_Me: Uhh what? Who me?_

_Rosalie: Yes you._

_Edward: She knows something about Jasper._

_Alice: (gets in my face and starts yelling) Where is he?!_

_Me: I, uh, I don't know anything!(panicked look on face)_

_Edward: NO! You do! You took him with your bunnies!_

_Emmett: Ahhhhhhh, where?!(jumps into Carlisle's arms and holds on for dear life)_

_Carlisle:(looks at Emmett with a what the heck look)_

Me:Fine! I took him!

Esme: Why?

Me: He said Stephenie Meyer owned you guys.

Edward: Well she does.

Me: (about to cry) Wha.... what?

Esme: I'm sorry hun but it's true she owns us.

Me: No! I do!

Emse:(pats me on the shoulder giving me a sympethetic look)I'm sorry but no.

Me:(sniffs and sniffles) But... bbut I love you all

Carlisle:Then why don't you come stay with us for a while.

Me: Really?!

Esme: Of course.

Alice: (stage whispers to Emmett) Yes! She's the one that will finally replace Bella, we'll all love her more than Bella even Edward. We won't have to deal with all that whining anymore and constantly putting our family into danger.

Emmett: Yayayayay!(after doing a mini celebration dance while still in Carlisle's arms looks down sheepishly and whispers to me) Can you make the bunnies go away now.

Me:Of course, Emmett.

(everyone laughs)

Edward: (he overheard Alice and Emmett and starts to look at me with a curiousity and almost loving look)

(we all walk away going back to the Cullen's house)

Jasper( tied up in a tree) Hey! Guys?! Any help here?!

(crickets echoing)

In conclusion to my long pretty much useless except for laughter and to make me feel better I do not own anything Twilight that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I would glady take over for her if she ever wants to share.=)

* * *

Like the room the hotel had laid out liliacs and candles but there was even more. There were small lights strung around the pool, which speaking of had liliacs floating in it. There were lights strung all around creating a romantic setting and the setting sun completed the perfect scene.

Luckily alot of money will make humans do pretty much anything even block off the roof top for the two of us so there would be no interuptions and no one would walk up and see the final hour of the suns light glittering off our skin creating a diamond looking reaction.

"Oh Jazzy, I love it! It's perfect!" Alice was still gushing about how perfect it was and thoughtful and just how much she loved it even after we had been up here for 10 minutes.

"Not as perfect as you, darlin'." I said being completely truthful.

"Yeah right. I'm not even dressed up my hairs messed up and I barely have any make-up on." Alice said, if she had been human she would have been blushing.

"Exactly, you have such a great beauty that you don't need any of that." I said looking directly into her deep topaz eyes.

"Thanks." She said not dropping her gaze that was still connected with mine.

Then she slowly got up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Knowing what she wanted I bent down and kissed her on her full lips. I was about to deepen the kiss when Alice jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist having the same idea about deepening the kiss. The only problem with this was I wasn't expecting this and we were right by the pool the next thing you heard was a huge splash and Alice's trinkling laugh and me chuckling at it all.

God, what a wild night and it wasn't even half way over. I was loving every minute of it though because of my beautiful Alice. We had sunk to the bottom of the pool and she was still kissing me, what a percienstant little girl. Luckily we had the roof to ourselves and we had no need to breathe. Out of nowhere she darted off into the water, she moved so fast in the water at first I was confused and that's not an easy task.

I darted to the top following her when I came up she was frozen gazing at the beautiful setting sun. She looked absolutely gorgeous, the way the light was hitting her, she looked so at peace. And to actually see her hair not in its normal spiky arrangement well that was a once in a full moon chance. I swam up behind her and wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Jazz. Thank you. For everything. This night and for loving me." She said, letting her gaze rise to meet mine.

"Yes it is beautiful. And there is no need to thank me for anything especially for loving you. It is I that should be thanking you for loving me and giving me my family and happiness." I said, looking straight into her eyes and meaning every word. "Oh, Jasper." She whispered, looking like she was about to cry if only she could. And with that she was out of the water and pulling us back to our room.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed the story and I hope that I can update sooner than last time. Please please please review I will personally make you your own little mini story/disclaimer if you do and want one. Thank you!**


End file.
